Hype
Hype is the main character of Hype : The Time Quest . He was the champion of his kingdom , in the era of Taskan IV , who is rewarded with the powerful Sword of Peace from Queen Lyzothe . Upon receiving the sword , a mysterious and very powerful black knight riding a dragon appears . As he demands the throne of Taskan IV , he is confronted by Hype , but he transforms Hype into a statue and casts him deep into the past . Two hundred years earlier, Hype's statue appears in the courtyard of an apprentice magician named Gogoud. Era of Taskan I As Hype's stone statue is teleported 200 hundred years earlier , it gets in the courtyard of an apprentice magician's , Gogoud , manor . After several tries , Gogoud reverts Hype to normal , and helps him in his quest . So , the brave knight learns that he is in the era of Taskan I , and that he needs the Royal Jewel , kept in The Fortress to travel to his own time . The apprentice magician trains him to recover his skills , and also gives him a new spell . As he receives the key to the bridge portal , he continues into his journey . After encountering several enemies into The Forest , Hype arrives in the city of Torras . Everyone tells him to NOT go into The Fortress , as the king was hating strangers . As Hype was wearing the armor of a foreign knight , upon getting into the throne chamber of The Fortress , he is through of being a monastery spy , and is brought to the dungeons to pay for all the other spies . Upon encountering templar knight Talboth , he is promised a freeway into The Monastery if he helps him get out of the dungeons . Upon getting the keys from the Executioner , Hype is able to escape , along with Talboth . The two go on separate roads , and upon returning to the Throne Room , Hype encounters the king's new guard , Granslak . As he defeats him by making him lose his balance , the brave knight claims the First Dragon's Breastplate and the Royal Jewel . Unfortunately , a reward was put upon his head . Using the the First Dragon's Breastplate , Hype was able to recruit the help of Zatila , and so he was able to charge the jewel with energy from the sky . By doing so , he was able to travel to the era of Taskan II . Era of Taskan II As Hype traveled to the era of Taskan III , he was "greeted" by some Fortress Knights , that were seeking Gogoud's Secret Room . They found of Hype using Gogoud's Diary . Only Hype was able to find the secret room and read Gogoud's diary , finding that his magician friend was kidnapped by Rajoth , a young magician Hype met in the era of Taskan I . As Hype got to the forest , he was attacked by a strangely large number of Brigands . He was able to escape the ambush and reach the town of Torras , where he was well welcomed because of the new policy of the king that allowed foreign knight to enter the city . Hype was able to reach The Laboratory , even with the bounty of 3000 plastyks on his head for stealing the royal jewel . Category:Hype : The Time Quest characters